How Romantic
by smilingbutbroken
Summary: We all know that love can pop up in the most random places. You don't know it's going to happen either. Especially when you're nose is spewing out blood like lava from a volcano, or your ankle is changing your skin colors that it shouldn't ever be. This is a short story of how May and Drew met each other and somehow came to fall in love all in a nurse's office. How romantic... Not.


_Hello my lovely readers, how are all of you doing? The weather's not too cold for you? So here's what happened: I was peacefully sitting on top of my kitchen counter eating some ramen noodles (WIN) while studying when I realized, "I haven't updated anything in forever!" I then decided to close my bio book and pull out my laptop and I came up with this... Whatever this is. It's random and doesn't really make sense but that's okay, at least I got something out! Enjoy this little one-shot to keep you guys patient as I finish up my chapters for my other stories:)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! I repeat, I do not own Pokemon! Only the plot of this one-shot:)_

* * *

"Ow!" May cried out during gym as a basketball came in contact with her face. She immediately felt the warm liquid spewing out of her nose and she put a hand over it trying to stop the blood.

"May! Nurse, now!" The coach commanded the brunette teen. May flashed her a thumbs up and walked out of the gym trying to stop her cheeks from blazing.

Gym wasn't really May's thing. When she was in elementary school she broke her glasses at least once a week from different things hitting her in the face but then luckily she got contacts. Not only that, but she had twisted and sprained many different things in gym class. Her klutziness didn't exactly help her out either.

She sighed as she walked down the empty hallway, her hand still cupping her small button nose that was probably swelled up to the size of a balloon by now. A fat balloon. Man, she probably looked like some kind of… Rudolph! That's it, she probably looked like Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

"Excuse me," May said sounding quite nasally as she opened the door to the nurse's office. It was empty. "Nurse Joy… person?" She called out again. No reply once again. May shrugged and sat down on one of the beds deciding to just wait for the nurse after she got a tissue to slow down the blood flow.

May sat there in silence for about five minutes when the door opened. She looked up, expecting it to be the nurse, but instead it was an attractive boy with messy green hair who was limping.

"Hello," May greeted awkwardly with a small wave.

The boy gave her a curious look with one eyebrow raised. "Hello."

May cocked her head to the side and twisted her lips for a second. She thought he looked familiar. After a couple seconds, she snapped her fingers and made a little "ah-ha!" noise. The boy looked startled but slightly amused.

"You're Drew aren't you? You're quarterback for our school team, right?" May asked. If she was correct he was a senior while May was just a junior herself.

Drew only nodded, slightly narrowing his sharp eyes at her. "You're May if I'm correct. You were that one girl who went to this national orchestra competition, right? You also won the… the spelling bee?" Drew asked, trying to choke back his laughter.

May's cheeks blazed again. "Yes to both. And for your information, spelling bees aren't exactly easy."

"Okay, okay, I'll give you that I guess," he said with a slight smirk, taking a step for the first time to go sit on a bed. He winced and sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Let me help you," May offered and walked up to him to wrap an arm around his waist, one still holding her nose. He stiffened under her but let her help him nonetheless.

Once they were both sat down on facing beds Drew asked, "What happened to your face?"

May rolled her eyes. "Wow, way to be blunt." Drew chuckled. "A basketball hit me in the face," she mumbled.

"Excuse me, what?" Drew asked and his smirk was completely noticeable but May didn't think he was trying to hide it.

"A basketball hit me in the face," she grumbled again. Drew laughed. "Oh yeah? What happened to your ankle?" She asked, eyeing his swollen ankle that was already turning a deep shade of blue.

Drew immediately stopped laughing and turned to look in the other direction, his shaggy bangs covering his eyes.

"Hm, what was that?" May asked even though she knew he didn't say anything.

"I said that in my team sports class, we were playing football and we were in a tackle when some stepped on my ankle. I heard a big pop too," he mumbled.

"Ouch," May paused to wince, "why are you so upset though? That's not as bad as getting hit in the face with a flying orange ball, trust me."

Drew chuckled slightly. "We have our game this weekend determining whether we're going to state. I'll be on that field broken ankle or not but, you know, it's not the best way to start off this week."

"I guess not. . . ." May agreed. "That's too bad. But you know, I've heard you're good on the field so no sweat, right?"

"You could say that," he said with a smirk.

May raised her eyebrows and was about to say something else when the nurse finally came in.

"Oh," she exclaimed as she saw the two teenagers; one with a swollen ankle and one with a bloody tissue.

"Hi," May squeaked with an awkward wave.

"Oh, dear, are you in here again from gym?" Nurse Joy asked May with a sympathetic look.

The green headed boy tried to stifle his laughter by hiding it with a cough. May blushed again and shuffled her feet.

"Yeah, I got his in the face with a ball this time. . . ."

The pink haired nurse kindly smiled and motioned for May to get up. She took care of May and saw that she probably had a broken nose so she advised her to go see a doctor. Nurse Joy then wrote out a pass for May to go home to go check the condition of her nose.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," May said as she held an icepack up to her face.

"No problem, sweetie, see you later," she said and turned to Drew, "Now what happened to you, star player?"

May said goodbye to Drew as she walked out the door, "Bye Drew . . . . and good luck. With your game and stuff. . . ."

Drew simply smirked and May rolled her eyes before softly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

It turned out that May's nose was broken and Drew's ankle was only badly sprained. He ended playing in the game and scoring the winning touchdown while May had to go to school shamefully wearing a huge white band aid across her nose.

The next time the two ever talked again was once again in the nurse's office – how coincidental. This time, it was Drew who was the one sitting on the bed and May was the one coming in with a limp.

"What happened to you?" Drew asked from his spot as he eyed her.

May puffed out her cheeks and blew out the air in an annoyed manner. "Some girl thought it would be hilarious to trip me while we were running and I landed on my knee weird."

"You sure are a klutz aren't you?" He asked with a smirk but got up from his spot to help her walk just as she'd done to him.

"Why are you back in here?" May huffed, embarrassed.

Drew pointed towards the medicine cabinet that had a lock on it. "I need my pain killers for my leg and like always, Nurse Joy is nowhere to be found. See, at least my story isn't as bad as yours."

"Shut up," the flustered brunette muttered.

"Hey, I have some good news at least," Drew spoke up and stared straight into her blue eyes as he wore a smirk on his face.

May turned to face him, her head tilted to the side a bit. "And what's that?"

Drew leaned back so his weight was on his elbows and then he said something so random and weird that May never thought he'd say. They did only meet once after all.

"I think it's pretty cute how clumsy you are."

And that is how a bloody nose, a sprained ankle, and a messed up knee can blossom into a beautiful relationship. How romantic.

* * *

_Didn't I tell you it was random? Eh, my mind is too full of angle postulates/theorems and ATP molecules and cellular respiration to really concentrate. For that reason, I'm sorry! But, tell me what you think in a review? Thank you! I love you all:) _

_Stay dorky please,_

_~dorkyreader_


End file.
